Summer Days
by 177624601
Summary: Just a cute little DxS oneshot I wrote where Danny helps Sam volunteer at a daycare center. Please R and R. EDIT Chapter 2 up because of popular demand.
1. Summer Days

I just felt like writing this because I got bitten by one of my pet plot kitties (I know the expression is "plot bunnies", but I'm a cat person). I got the inspiration because my Aunt Lisa said that some magazine did a poll on what women found sexiest in a man, and most said "Is good with kids."

A/N: Danny, Sam, and Tuck are sixteen on this story.

Disclaimer: I only own the kids at Sam's daycare. I don't even own Legos (well, I do _own_ Legos, but I don't own the rights).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tired of asking their parents for money, most of which was spent at the movies, Danny and Tucker had taken summer jobs working at the Nasty Burger while Sam, more out of boredom than anything else, volunteered at a local daycare center. "On the upside," Danny said to himself, "today's kind of slow, what with everyone off on vacation. I live for days like this." It was actually because nearly everyone had gone that Danny had been made cashier.

Finally 3:00 rolled around. "See ya tomorrow, Tracy!" Danny said as he and Tuck entered their employee ID numbers to clock out before they changed into their street clothes. "Need a ride, Tuck?" Asked Danny as he opened the door to his most prized possession, a used 1999 Buick Century that his parents had bought for him as sixteenth birthday present.

"Danny, you have been showing off ever since you got that thing." Tucker said with a grin.

"What'd you say? I can't hear you over my _surround sound_." Danny replied with a sort of lighthearted brag.

"Shut up." Tucker laughed, grinning even more as he jokingly flipped Danny the bird and walked off.

Danny drove until he came to a sign that said "Appleseed Daycare Center: Helping to sow the seeds of knowledge."

"Hey, Sam." He said as he walked up to his girlfriend of two years and his best friend since childhood, who was in the process of changing a diaper. "Ready to go?"

"Actually, Danny, I'm gonna be a few minutes. Alice called and said she's gonna be a few minutes before she gets in, so I volunteered to stay." She said, kissing him as she washed her hands.

"Mind if I stick around and help look after the little monsters?"

"No, go right ahead. So what brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd spend a little time with the one I love most." He said as he returned the kiss. "And you." She grinned and lightly punched him in the shoulder, knowing by the one _I love most _he pretended to mean the Buick.

"Sam has a boyfwiend." Said a small voice in a singsong manner. They looked down and saw Marty Johnson, an adorable five year-old with a mess of brown, mousy hair.

"Yeah? And what are you punk kids gonna do about it, huh?" Asked Danny as he gave the kid a noogie.

"Giwls awe icky and have cooties."

"Well it's time Dr. Danny gave someone his cootie shot." Danny replied, lightly punching the kid on the shoulder. "I like your shirt." Danny said, pointing a Marty's t-shirt, which had the Danny Phantom emblem on it.

"Thanks. Danny Phantom's my favowite supewhewo evew. Do you think he could outfwy Supewman?"

"Of course he could. It's a proven, scientific fact." Danny said as he whispered it into the kid's ear. Sam laughed a little as Danny went off with to build Legos with Alex. The kids loved playing with Danny, and Danny loved playing with the kids. _He's going to be a great father some day. _She thought to herself.

Danny heard some rustling in the back of the room where two kids were fighting over a dump truck. "Danny, could you take care of this?" Sam asked, handing him an infant as she went over to break up the tussle.

"Sure." Danny took a whiff of the child. "Whoo. If there's anything I remember from Home Ec., it's how to change a diaper. Oh, no, now I'm going to have to change again." Danny said as the baby boy squirted him in the chest.

"Ready, aim, fire." Teased Sam's voice from behind him.

"Hardy har har."

"Hey, Sam, sorry I'm late. I had to go to a Parent/Teacher meeting."

"No problem, Alice. Say, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Danny." Sam brought Alice to a slender, raven haired young man who was now back to playing with Legos, pretending to make dinosaurs eat Hot Wheels and Matchbox cars. "Danny, this is my coworker, Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Danny said, extending his hand.

"Always a pleasure." Alice said, accepting it. "He's a cutie." Alice said as Sam and her walked to the other room where Sam's purse was.

"Hey, back off, he's mine." Sam replied with a grin.

"I know, I know. It's just that he's so handsome and he gets along well with the kids. Sam, I think this guy's a keeper."

"You know what Alice said today?" Sam asked that afternoon, after Danny changed into a clean shirt, as the two of them sat watching "Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?" in Sam's movie room, her head on his lap.

"That I'm the perfect man for her and that she wants to run away with me to the Bahamas?" Teased Danny in a mock masculine voice.

"No." Sam said, cracking up. "She said she thinks you're a keeper. And you know what? I do, too. You know what else I think?" She asked, tickling the back of his left earlobe.

"What?"

"I also think you'd make a great father."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YOU'VE READ IT! YOU CAN'T UN-READ IT! Seriously, though, please review. I accept all kinds. You know you're finger's just itching to click on the little button that says go. Don't think I can't see you, finger on your mouse, deciding whether or not to click the little button. Go ahead, do it. You know you want to. You wants to do it, precious. You needs to do it (Gollum, Gollum).


	2. After School Special

A/N: I know I said this story would be a one-shot, but thanks to Moopyshmoo, MysticLady3, fakeout-makeout, I've decided to write one more chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the first day of school. Unbeknownst to Sam, Danny had decided to volunteer after school at Appleseed Daycare Center, partly for the 72 hours of community service required to graduate, but also partly so he could spend more time with Sam, what with his ghost duties getting in the way of his social life. If it wasn't ghosts, it was school related. He never had any time to have fun, and he thought playing with the kids would help him reconnect with his inner child.

Plus, the kids loved him, and he loved spending time with the kids. His favorite pastime was playing hide-and-seek with them, especially when he was it, since he'd just turn invisible, then, once he had learned where they all were, he'd change back and find them all. He also loved when it came time to put the kids down for their naps, since he'd take the time to whisper sweet nothings into Sam's ear. He especially loved doing it when she had some type of school project to do, knowing it would earn him a grin and either a playful shove on the chest or backhanded smack on the chest or a "Don't you have a nap to take?" to which he always responded with a mock pout and fake puppy dog eyes and a "I sowwy."

"Need a ride, Sam?" Danny asked Sam as they walked through the school parking lot.

"Sure, thanks." She replied, her black Toyota hybrid still in the shop after a minor fender-bender (A/N: Toyota does make hybrids, right?). It was lucky for her that her parents were so understanding.

"Anything for you, Sam." He blushed as she pecked him on the jaw. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh, but I want to know now." She pretended to pout as she draped her left arm over his shoulders, using her right index finger to trace Danny's well-sculpted abs through his t-shirt.

"Tough. Luck."

"Aw, c'mon. Pweeeeeaaaaase?"

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Oh, poo."

Sam could see the children running by the windows as Danny parked the Buick. "Alright, we're here, where's the surprise?" She asked as they got out of the car. "Oh, Danny, you don't have to get out."

"Actually, that's part of the surprise: I'm volunteering here after school."

"What about your job at the Nasty Burger?"

"I work there on weekends now. It's a serious cut in pay, but hey, I love playing with the kids. I also love you." He said, casually pressing his lips against her soft, velvety ones. "Just getting one in before the kids took their naps."

"Time check."

"Uh, 2:30." Danny said, checking his Timex watch.

"You couldn't wait another half an hour?"

"Sorry, gorgeous, you just taste so good." Said Danny as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close and planted a passionate kiss where her shoulder meets her neck.

A half hour later found Danny gazing across a room full of sleeping children at Sam.

"Sam?" Danny whispered. "Sam?" She looked up from the book she was reading to see Danny blow her a kiss, which she caught with a smile. In response, she pointed to her eye, her chest and Danny, causing him to blush. As she resumed reading, she felt a hand brush her hair aside as a voice whispered into her ear "I think you're so hot. You're so gorgeous, and incredibly sexy. I want you right now." She felt Danny's arms snake around her waist.

"Screw you, Fenton." Sam replied with a sly grin.

"Right here? Right now?" Danny asked, mock surprise in his voice. "What if the kids see us?" That question earned him a teasing smack on the cheek. "Oh, that huwt." He said as he spun Sam's chair around.

"Let's see if we can't make it feel better." Sam said as she laid a kiss where her hand had been.

"I think you may have hit me a little on the lips, too." Said Danny, a rascally smile touching his lips.

"Shouldn't you be taking your nap right about now?"

He kissed her on her little turned-up nose. "Actually, isn't it time to wake them up?"

"Good Lord, you're right. Alright, kiddos, rise and shine!" Sam said as she turned on the lights.

"Hi, Danny."

"Hi, Johnny." Danny said as he stooped to the child's level. "I hear yesterday was your birthday. How old are you? 20? 30?"

"I'm fouw." Replied Johnny Christensen

Danny tapped the kid on his shoulder four times with his fist. "And one for good luck." Danny said as he tapped the kid once more. "Hey, Marty." Danny said as Marty Johnson came up to him. "I hear you've got a new baby sister."

"Yep."

"Well that means that, as her big brother, you're gonna have to take extra special care of her and help out around the house.

"I dwew a pictuwe of you and me." Marty said, producing a drawing of two identical stick figures, only one had brown hair and the other had black hair. "You can keep it."

"Thanks." Danny said as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Danny, could you get Amber's diaper bag? It's over where the kids hang their coats."

"Sure thing." Danny said as he dashed around the corner and produced a pink satchel.

"Thanks. Ugh, it's for you." Sam replied as Amber's twin sister, Tiffany, started crying.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this." Danny said. First he checked the diaper. "Nothing downstairs." He said as he picked the baby up and started rubbing her back, the only thing coming out of her mouth was more crying. "You're probably hungry, aren't you?" Danny said as he balanced the infant on his hips. He grabbed the bottle, microwaving it to the ideal temperature.

Sam allowed a wistful smile to spread across her face as she watched Danny holding a bottle to the infant's lips. This was one of the reasons why she volunteered here: preparing her for the day that, God willing, she'd become a mother.

"All gone." Danny said as he put the empty bottle down.

"I'll take her." Sam said, taking the baby girl, stroking her back, getting a tiny burp out of the sweet little creature. "Danny, do you ever wonder if someday we'll have kids of our own?"

"Yes."

"Do you want kids?"

"More than anything."

"So do I."

"Something the matter, Madison?" Danny asked as he saw a lonely looking girl of three sitting by herself.

"No one wants to pway with me."

"Well, I've got a friend who wants to play with you."

"Who?"

"The…tickle monster!" Danny said as his arms shot out, his hands tickling her sides, causing her to giggle.

"Feeling better?" Danny asked as he stopped.

"Yes."

"Good. Who's my special girl?"

"Me."

"Alright, give me five." He said, holding his hand out as she high-fived him.

The next day, it was raining cats and dogs, and the kids were getting antsy, so Danny hatched a plan to break the tedium.

"I'll be right back, Sam. Cover me." With that, Danny walked out the doors, turned into everyone's favorite halfa, and phased threw the doors. The rest of the day, Danny Phantom stuck around, played with the kids, answered questions, showed off a few moves, etc.

"You're a real lifesaver, Danny." Sam said to Danny _Fenton_ as the parents came for their kids.

"It was nothing. Hey, Sam, do you ever wonder if someday we'll have kids of our own?"

"Yes."

"Do you want kids?"

"More than anything."

"So do I."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I know, it's not as good as the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Edit: I'd like to thank cutereviewgirl for making this my most reviewed story.


End file.
